Project Summary: The Preclinical Research Core (PRC) will provide a centralized resource for investigators utilizing preclinical models within Pennington Biomedical Research Center?s Metabolic Basis of Disease COBRE. The PRC will support all aspects of animal research, including experimental design, execution of in vivo procedures, access and training in the use of state-of-the-art equipment for animal phenotyping, data analysis and interpretation, use of genetically-modified mouse lines, and general support in areas of animal health and regulatory compliance. The overarching goal of the PRC is to unify and extend existing resources that currently support preclinical research into a cohesive team that effectively mentors, trains and supports COBRE investigators. Considering that each of the COBRE research projects utilizes preclinical models, the mentoring, technical support and equipment housed within the PRC should substantially enhance the productivity and innovation of each research project.